Une soirée trop moldue ou trop sorcier ?
by Wizard06
Summary: Lily et James doivent rencontrer Pétunia et son fiancé dans un restaurant. Mais la soirée ne se déroule pas comme l'avait espéré Lily.


**Bonjour ! Voici un OS sur la rencontre entre les deux soeurs Evans et leurs fiancés. Je me suis basée sur les informations données par J. sur Pottermore.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

_**Une soirée trop moldue ou trop sorcier ?**_

Elle ne viendrait pas. Elle en était sûre. Au téléphone, elle le lui avait promis mais le ton de sa voix avait clairement laissé comprendre que cela ne l'emballait pas du tout. Elle avait donc dû changer d'avis et annuler leur rendez-vous. En plus, elle n'aimait pas James puisque c'était un sorcier et il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de chance pour que Vernon l'apprécie, lui.  
C'était un soir de janvier particulièrement glacial et la neige tombait à gros flocons dehors. Lily Evans était assise aux côtés de son petit ami, James Potter, à une table dans un charmant restaurant. Elle avait prit soin de choisir un endroit dans le monde moldu. Elle espérait ainsi que sa sœur et son fiancé se sentiraient plus à l'aise et que la soirée se passerait bien. James, contrairement à Lily, semblait parfaitement à son affaire, comme d'habitude, prenant une position décontracté. Cependant, il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller convenablement avec des habits moldus choisit par Lily et il avait utilisé des quantités phénoménales de gel pour coiffer ses cheveux d'ordinaire toujours en pagaille. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se donnait cette peine car il avait passé une heure entière avant d'arriver finalement à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Mais bien sûr, tout cela il l'avait fait pour sa Lily. Il savait que celle-ci, pour laquelle il lui avait fallu 3 ans pour réussir à la séduire, attachait beaucoup d'importance à gardait un bon contact avec sa sœur aînée. Mais comme elle le lui avait expliqué, ce n'était pas évident du tout. En effet, Pétunia essayait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner un maximum d'elle car elle ne supportait plus que ses parents portent davantage d'attention à sa benjamine qu'à elle. En fait, elle était terriblement jalouse, jalouse du monde auquel sa sœur appartenait et dont elle était exclue. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de rejeter tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. C'était plus facile pour elle ainsi.

- Elle ne viendra pas. se lamenta Lily en reniflant tandis qu'elle jouait avec sa fourchette.

- Mais si ! Ne te tracasse pas autant Lily. lui répondit gentiment James.

- Non. Tu ne connais pas ma sœur comme je l'a connais. Elle... elle continue à me faire la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily si c'est seulement toi la sorcière.

- Je sais mais elle ne veut rien savoir.

Les beaux yeux verts émeraude de Lily menaçaient de couler. James lui prit la main et la serra affectueusement.

- Ne pleure pas, tu vas abîmer ton maquillage ! Je te rappelle que tu as passé beaucoup de temps pour cela !

- C'est vrai. répondit Lily en souriant un peu.

Elle prit une cuillère et tenta de regarder son reflet dedans. Elle aussi avait prit soin de s'habiller convenablement et de la manière la plus moldue qui soit. Une robe de soirée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal ainsi qu'une paire noire d'escarpins.

- En plus, tu m'as forcé à mettre tout ces trucs de moldus ! Tout ça pour eux. se plaignit James.

Lily hocha la tête et eut un petit rire. Elle avait dû en effet se battre pour que James accepte de mettre une chemise et une cravate. Il avait même des chaussures noires bien cirées. James ressemblait à un jeune employé de bureau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi élégant et ordonné depuis que Lily le connaissait. Et bien qu'elle l'aimait avec ses habituels cheveux en désordre, elle l'appréciait beaucoup également vêtu ainsi. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au début de l'année, il s'était beaucoup intéressé à son côté moldue et l'avait beaucoup interrogé sur la manière de vivre des moldus. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être à l'étroit dans ces vêtements car il trouvait qu'à son goût sa cravate était beaucoup trop serrée et le col de sa chemise le démangeait sans cesse ! Quel horreur avait-il dit une fois habillé.

- Mais non, tu es très bien ainsi. Je t'assure que tous les moldus s'habillent ainsi ! lui avait répété sans cesse Lily en riant.

- Hé bien, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais en être un ! avait répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ah ! Et c'est Môssieur qui voulait tout savoir sur les moldus qui dit ça ? s'était exclamée Lily.

Soudain, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Pétunia entra d'une démarche incertaine. Il y avait dans son regard une certaine frayeur, colère et exaspération. Elle semblait redouter quelque chose de terrible.  
Lorsqu'elle s'avança, son fiancé, Vernon apparut. C'était la première fois que Lily le voyait et sa première impression lui fit un peu froid dans le dos. C'était un grand homme dépourvu de cou mais arborait une moustache de belle taille et il avait une certaine corpulence. Il semblait également plus âgé que Pétunia d'au moins 5 ans. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et leur prit leurs manteaux. Lily agrippa le bras de James, nerveuse.

- La voilà. Oh non ho non. souffla t-elle.

- Aïe, oui d'accord mais ne sers pas mon bras si fort. répondit-il entre l'amusement et la douleur.

- Excuse-moi !

Elle se leva, incertaine et adressa un signe à sa sœur.

- Tu... Pétunia ! appela t-elle.

Pétunia repéra rapidement sa cadette et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Vernon. Mais celui-ci lui adressa un signe encourageant. Lily se félicita alors d'avoir prit autant soin à ce qu'ils soient habillé convenablement, James et elle. Car d'après ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre de Vernon, il attachait beaucoup d'importance à la façon de s'habiller et donc, à la première impression que les gens lui faisaient.  
Pétunia et Vernon arrivèrent à la table de Lily et James. Lily adressa un sourire timide à sa sœur qui ne le lui rendit pas. James se leva à son tour.

- Hé bien voilà, Vernon je te présente ma sœur cadette, Lily. présenta Pétunia avec un sourire forcé.

- Bonsoir Lily. répondit Vernon en saluant poliment la jeune femme.

- B... bonsoir Vernon. s'empressa de répondre Lily.

Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur.

- Et voici James. présenta Lily à sa sœur et son fiancé.

James adressa un grand sourire à Pétunia et serra la main de Vernon. Après quoi chacun prit place. Lily fit face à sa sœur tandis que Vernon faisait face à James. Pétunia et Vernon étaient également vêtus proprement et élégamment, comme l'avait prévu Lily. Sa sœur portait une jolie robe rouge et elle s'était joliment coiffée et maquillée pour la soirée. Vernon, lui, avait opté pour un costard cravate, pareil à celui de James. Il semblait très à l'aise car James et Lily lui avaient fait bonne impression avec leur tenue impeccable. C'était un bon point. Mais le problème, c'était Pétunia. Elle savait parfaitement à qui elle avait affaire tandis que Vernon n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et surtout, la soirée dépendait du comportement de James. Elle lui avait recommandé de parler le moins possible du monde de la magie.  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle remarqua que James observait Vernon avec beaucoup d'intérêt, beaucoup trop. Et ce sourire scotché à ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon. Il semblait amusé par le moldu. Lily pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne dise rien de compromettant.

- Vous avez trouvé facilement ? demanda Lily histoire de faire la conversation.

- Oh oui. C'est un très bon restaurant ici. J'y suis déjà venu. répondit joyeusement Vernon en souriant.

- Bonsoir Mes dames et Messieurs. Désirez-vous un apéritif ? demanda le serveur qui s'était approché de leur table.

Pétunia sembla ravie de pouvoir poser son regard ailleurs et garda la tête tournée vers le serveur.

- Je prendrai bien un bourbon. annonça Vernon.

- La même chose pour moi. répondit James en pensant bien faire ainsi.

- Et ces dames ? demanda le serveur en regardant Lily et Pétunia.

- Heu hé bien un portos pour moi. bredouilla Lily.

- Un gin pour moi s'il vous plaît. répondit Pétunia qui regardait toujours le serveur.

Mais quand le serveur s'éloigna, elle fut bien obligée de reporter son attention à la table. Lily remarqua qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas regarder James. Vernon, lui, posa tranquillement son regard sur lui.

- Pétunia m'a raconté. Alors vous heu êtes aussi un sor... sorcier ? demanda Vernon qui eut apparemment beaucoup de mal à prononcer le mot.

Pétunia sursauta à l'entente de ce mot et s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle d'un air apeuré. James, lui, sourit.

- En effet.

- Hé bien je dois vous avouer que je suis très surpris.

- De quoi ?

- Je me faisais une autre image de vous en fait. répondit Vernon en souriant un peu.

- Ah oui bien sûr. Vous m'imaginiez sans doute habillé d'une robe ou d'une cape avec une baguette magique à la main, non ?

Ce fut la phrase qui déclencha tout. Mais James ne s'en rendit pas compte, pas plus lorsque Lily lui lança un regard noir ou que Vernon et Pétunia le regardèrent avec de grand yeux effarés comme s'il était fou.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Vernon.

- Hé bien quoi ? Vous savez chez nous, on s'habille toujours ain...

Mais James ne finit pas sa phrase car Lily venait de lui marcher sur le pied. Et bien que Vernon et Pétunia ne comprirent pour quelle raison il s'était interrompu, le mal était fait. Vernon commençait à devenir méfiant et jetait des coups d'œil à Pétunia qui le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire " _Je te l'avais bien dit_. "

- Heu oui en tous les cas, je prends l'habitude de m'habiller normalement. s'empressa d'ajouter James.

Cependant, ni Vernon ni Pétunia ne semblaient le croire à présent. Le serveur revint à ce moment et déposa devant chacun son verre. Et quand il repartit, personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole. Lily contemplait sa main droite posée sur la table tandis que Pétunia regardait ailleurs et que Vernon semblait chercher ses mots.

- Hé bien santé ! lança joyeusement James en levant son verre espérant ainsi briser la glace qui s'était installée.

- S... santé. lui répondirent 3 voix incertaines et basses.

- A... alors comment ça se passe le travail à Londres Pétunia ? demanda Lily qui tenta de faire la conversation.

Pétunia qui semblait figée sur sa chaise, regarda sa sœur sans la voir.

- Mon travail ? répéta t-elle.

- Oui, tu as bien décrochée un poste comme dactylographe non ?

- Ah oui oui. Cela se passe très bien, merci. répondit-elle.

Pétunia semblait vouloir se trouver n'importe où sauf assise à cette table face à James et Lily. Elle décida donc de disparaître derrière sa carte du menu, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'étais pas disposée à converser. Lily, qui connaissait sa sœur, comprit le message et en fut peinée. Elle se remit à jouer nerveusement avec sa fourchette. James le vit et voulut lui venir en aide. Mais Lily refusa catégoriquement en faisant un geste de la main. Vernon, qui à présent, observait attentivement James comme s'il craignait qu'il l'attaque ou face un geste déplacé, regarda d'un œil mauvais cet échange gestuel.

- Pétunia, ma chérie, tu as choisie ? demanda soudainement Vernon.

- Oui, je crois que je vais prendre le canard laqué. répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se donnèrent la peine d'interroger leurs interlocuteurs en face d'eux. À croire qu'ils étaient seuls. Lily pensait qu'il valait mieux laisser les choses aller ainsi. Mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore.

- Ah oui très bon choix. Mais pour ma part, je pencherai plutôt sur le rôti de bœuf. intervint-il en souriant.

Pétunia sembla choquée qu'il s'adresse de cette manière à elle et Vernon le foudroya du regard.

- Je vais prendre les côtelettes de porc pour ma part. lança Vernon sans lâcher James du regard.

Lily regarda à tour de rôle James, sa sœur et Vernon. Elle était la seule à la table à ressentir un malaise s'installer entre James, sa sœur et Vernon. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre en espérant que la tension ne monterait pas d'un cran encore et que la bonne ambiance du départ reviendrai. Le serveur revint pour prendre leur commande et le silence s'installa entre eux, une nouvelle fois.  
Puis Pétunia se leva brusquement et comme trois pairs de yeux se posèrent simultanément sur elle, elle rougit.

- Je... je vais aux toilettes. annonça t-elle.

- Je t'accompagne. s'empressa de répondre Vernon.

Lily hocha la tête et lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est une catastrophe ! dit-elle dans un demi sanglot.

- Mais non. Ils sont justes un peu coincés c'est tout.

- _Juste un peu coincés_ ? Oh James ! Je t'en prie ! Tu le vois aussi bien que moi !

- Oui bon d'accord mais sa peut s'arranger.

- Et comment ? Pétunia n'a aucune envie d'engager la conversation et Vernon est choqué à la première allusion à notre monde.

- Il suffirait de parler d'un sujet qui nous mettrait tous à l'aise.

- Ah oui et lequel ? Tu n'y connais rien aux moldus et eux n'y connaissent rien à la magie !

- Hm... Hé bien dans ce cas c'est à toi de gérer. Tu es la seule qui en sache autant des deux côtés.

- Oui mais Pétunia...

- Oh oublie un peu ta sœur ! L'importance c'est de séduire son petit ami moldu !

- Comment ça ?

- Pense-y ! Si on lui fait bonne impression, il penchera en notre faveur lorsqu'il sera seul avec ta sœur.

Lily ne répondit rien. James était beaucoup trop optimiste. Oh combien elle aimerait que les choses se passent comme il le disait. Mais elle connaissait sa sœur mieux que quiconque et elle savait pertinemment bien que Vernon n'appréciait pas la magie aussi bien qu'elle.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Vernon et Pétunia revinrent. Ils adressèrent un sourire forcé aux sorciers tandis qu'ils reprirent leurs places.

- Tout va bien ? demanda gentiment Lily à l'adresse de sa sœur.

- Oui.

Nouveau silence. James attendait que Lily lance le fameux sujet dont les deux moldus auraient leur place dans la conversation. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir venir. L'attitude peu engageante de Pétunia à vouloir parler avec sa sœur refroidissait considérablement la pauvre Lily. Elle regardait d'un air triste et apeuré sa sœur qui évitait son regard en jouant à son tour avec ses services, s'assurant qu'ils soient bien droits. James, lui, regardait alternativement Lily puis Pétunia.  
À ce moment-là, la soirée aurait encore bien pu se dérouler si la conversation ne s'était pas orientée vers les voitures et que James avait su tenir sa , voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir refaire la conversation, se lança alors courageusement :

- Sinon dîtes-moi un peu. Quelle genre de voiture conduisez-vous ?

- Qu...quoi ? bredouilla James pris au dépourvu.

Lily posa brusquement son regard sur James. C'était exactement le genre de question qu'elle redoutait. James n'avait jamais mis de sa vie un pied dans une voiture et n'en avait peut-être jamais vu de près.

- Les voitures. Quelle marque de voiture avez-vous ? s'impatienta Vernon.

- Je n'ai pas de voitures.

- Pas de voitures ! Vous rigolez j'espère !

- Non, pas du tout.

- Peuh !

Il regarda Pétunia et échangea avec elle un regard scandalisé qui voulait dire " _N'a même pas de voiture !_ ". Bien entendu, cela n'échappa pas à James.

- Hé bien, il semble évident que vous, en revanche, vous en possédez une.

- Si je possède une voiture ? Quelle question ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

- Non pas du tout. lui répondit James en essayant d'adopter un ton sérieux alors qu'il mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire face à la réaction complètement déplacée de Vernon.

- Hé bien figurez-vous que j'ai une Mercedes flamboyante neuve !

Il semblait évident que le fiancé de Pétunia voulait impressionner James. Le pauvre songea Lily. Il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir car James était bien trop fier et puis surtout, il n'avait aucune conception et idée sur la valeur de sa voiture toute neuve. Mais il commit l'erreur de le montrer à Vernon en restant parfaitement calme et à l'aise. Le repas fut servi et chacun commença à manger, cependant, Lily s'étrangla avec sa boisson quand elle entendit James dire :

- C'est très bien. Pour ma part, je possède le dernier modèle de balai de course ! Et il va bien plus vite qu'une voiture, vous pouvez me croire ! assura t-il fièrement.

- Un b...balai ? Vous me parlez d'un balai ? bégaya Vernon.

- Bien sûr ! Comme je viens de vous le dire, il peut atteindre une vitesse de 150 km/h en moins de 10 secondes. Pas mal hein ?

Mais pas mal n'était pas du tout le mot adéquat. Vernon et Pétunia affichaient un air scandalisé.

- J'imagine que les sorciers vivent d'allocations de chômage si je comprends bien. lâcha Vernon.

- En fait, je possède une quantité impensable de Gallions de mes parents. révéla James en ignorant que le moldu ne connaissait pas la monnaie des sorciers.

- Des.. Gallions ? répéta Vernon incrédule.

Il regarda Pétunia en se passant la serviette sur son front qui suait. Visiblement, il ne savait pas très bien si James se moquait de lui ou pas. En tout les cas, l'opinion qu'il se faisait de lui semblait très claire à présent.

- Donc vous ne travaillez pas et vous n'avez pas de voiture ? résuma Vernon dont le visage commençait à prendre une délicate teinte verdâtre.

- C'est bien résumé, en effet. répondit tranquillement James en souriant toujours.

Oh mais bon sang mais pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? À cet instant, Lily maudit son petit ami. Elle lui marcha à nouveau sur le pied afin qu'il ne commette pas plus de dégâts.

- Oui enfin façon de parler ! James est un peu modeste. En fait, on fait partie d'un genre de société secrète. expliqua Lily en rigolant.

- Et c'est quelle genre de société ? demanda Vernon en lançant un regard méfiant aux deux sorciers.

- Quelle genre de société ? répéta Lily en bafouillant.

- Hé bien il s'agit d'une société qui combat les forces du mal. Vous les moldus, bien sûr, vous ne connaissez rien à rien à ce qui se passe chez nous et à vos yeux, on a l'air de prendre du bon temps.

- Comment vous nous avez appelez ? s'écria Vernon un peu trop fort.

Les gens commençaient à jeter des coups d'œil étrange à leur table et quelques murmures se firent entendre. Pétunia laissa échapper un lamentable son tandis que son fiancé commençait à s'énerver et perdre patience. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le mot "moldu", à ses yeux, c'était un mot déplacé.  
Lily donna un coup de coude à James mais celui-ci, partit dans sa lancée et incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, enchaîna :

- Des moldus. C'est ainsi qu'on vous surnomme, vous les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Je disais donc qu'en ce moment, notre monde est en pleine guerre et...

La phrase de James fut interrompue par une voix haute perchée qui semblait provenir de lui :

- _Il est 9 heures passés ! Vous feriez bien de rentrer._

Cette fois-ci, Pétunia sursauta tellement fort qu'elle renversa son assiette par terre et Vernon qui avait porté sa coupe de vin à la bouche, serra tellement fort que le verre se brisa entre ses mains.  
À ce moment-là, plus aucun doute, tout le monde avait le regard porté sur leur table.

- Ah excusez-moi. répondit James qui cette fois-ci, se sentit mal à l'aise.

Il regarda Lily pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était navré mais celle-ci semblait être en proie à une grande lutte pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, si bien qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son regard.

- Tout va bien ? demanda timidement le serveur qui vint nettoyer le sol.

- O... oui ou plutôt non. répondit Vernon en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

Malheureusement, il bafouillait tellement que le serveur ne l'entendit pas. Il demanda à Pétunia si elle voulait une autre assiette mais elle refusa, affirmant qu'elle n'avait plus faim.  
Le reste de la soirée fut un véritable fiasco. James tenta tant bien que mal d'essayer de se rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. Pétunia et Vernon avaient eu leur dose de magie pour la soirée, bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu grand chose en somme. À chaque mouvement du jeune sorcier, ils sursautaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que James les attaque ou qu'une chose sorte de nulle part.  
Lorsque vint le dessert, Pétunia, qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage, fondit littéralement en larmes. Vernon retrouva aussitôt l'usage de la parole :

- Vous êtes contents à présent ? aboya t-il à l'adresse de deux sorciers.

- Je vous demande pardon ? répondit James en essayant de rester poli.

- Et en plus vous avez le culot de faire comme si rien n'était ! s'indigna Vernon en élevant la voix.

- Sa suffit ! s'écria soudain Lily en se levant.

Elle avait des larmes de colère aux coins des yeux et elle était dans un tel état de fureur que même Vernon se ratatina sur sa chaise. Lily, elle contourna la table et vint prendre sa sœur par les épaules. Elle l'entraîna avec elle à une autre table.

- Pétunia et moi allons prendre le dessert sans vous et vous avez intérêt à ne plus causer d'ennui ! dit-elle d'un ton furieux.

Sa sœur aînée était dans un tel état qu'elle s'était laissée entraînée sans faire d'histoire. Elle sortit de son sac un mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment pendant un bon moment.  
Pendant que Pétunia tentait de se calmer, Lily observait d'un œil noir James et Vernon. Ces deux derniers n'osèrent plus rien dire mais Vernon ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à James. Il était également furieux que Pétunia s'était laissée embarquée mais il n'osait rien dire à Lily tant que Pétunia ne manifestait pas l'envie de partir ou toute autre chose. 10 minutes s'écoulèrent et la situation n'avait pas changé. Personne n'avait touché à son dessert. Alors James n'y tint plus et il fouilla dans sa poche. À son geste, Vernon recula aussitôt sa chaise et leva ses mains, comme pour se protéger d'un quelconque danger soudain. Mais James ne lui prêta nullement attention et continua de fouiller dans ses poches. Il posa sur la table deux Gallions d'or, quelque emballages vides et... sa baguette magique ! Enfin, il se contenta de la sortir et de la remettre aussi vite qu'il l'avait sortie. Mais Vernon eut le temps de l'apercevoir et sous le choc, tomba à la renverse. On entendit un grand " boum ".  
Pétunia daigna enfin relever la tête et s'étrangla en voyant son fiancé par terre. Elle fut prise de terribles spasmes et Lily lui tapota maladroitement dans le dos tandis que James s'était précipité pour aider Vernon à se relever. Mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement son aide d'un geste de la main. Et lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux posèrent sur une boîte que James avait sortit en tout dernier. Ses yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites et son visage se figea. Il devint tout blanc avant de sortir de son état de figement.

- CETTE FOIS-CI S'EN EST TROP ! hurla t-il en faisait sursauter tout le monde.

Il s'écarta brutalement de la table et vint saisir la main de Pétunia. Il avait un visage dément.

- On s'en va et tout de suite ! dit-il.

Pétunia, qui n'avait rien compris, se laissa faire.

- Q... quoi encore ? balbutia t-elle.

- IL SE DROGUE ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec ce ce ...

Ses mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge tandis que Pétunia apercevait enfin le fameux paquet douteux. Elle fit un bon saut de côté, manquant de heurter la table, en poussant un grand cri aiguë.

- Oh mon dieu ! lâcha t-elle en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

Elle attrapa son sac à main en criant au visage de Lily :

- Tu as vraiment de drôle de fréquentation ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Papa et maman ne nous ont pas élevés ainsi !

Lily et James s'étaient aussitôt levés pour tenter de retenir leurs hôtes mais ils avaient déjà filé. Lily se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et éclata en sanglot en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras en croix posés sur la table.  
Dans le restaurant, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux et plus un bruit à part les sanglots de Lily ne se faisait entendre. Le serveur, mal à l'aise, s'approcha d'eux :

- Vous vous... vous avez vr...vraiment de la dr...drogue ? demanda t-il à James en pointant le paquet du doigt.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de répondre James.

Il prit le paquet, l'ouvrit et montra son contenu. C'était de simples patacitrouilles. Le serveur les regarda comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de bonbons de sa vie et marmonna en retournant vers les cuisines :

- Tout ça pour de simples bonbons ? On aura tout vu.

James prit soin de payer la note mais Lily fut inconsolable malgré toutes les paroles de James. Il finir par lui dire :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Lily. J'avoue que j'ai un peu honte de moi. Mais je te promets de me réconcilier avec Vernon à la première occasion.

Mais Lily, aussi bien que James, savaient que ce ne serait pas simple, pas simple du tout. Dehors, il avait cessé de neiger mais pourtant la nuit semblait encore plus glaciale lorsque les deux sorciers en sortirent.


End file.
